The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Today, Ethernet is widely used in backbone links of computer networks that range from small home networks to large enterprise networks. Many modern Ethernet links already support data rates of 1 Gb (i.e., one gigabit per second). However, due to the ever-increasing demand for faster networks and higher bandwidth, the IEEE 802.3ba task force is currently developing a standard that applies to 40 Gb and 100 Gb links. Some existing integrated circuits and interface devices cannot support the high data rates proposed by the IEEE 802.3ba task force.